


IFH Valentine's Discord Drabbles

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: On my love live fanfic discord server (Idol Fanfic Hell) there is a month-long drabble writing event going until March 14th. People post fics, and the suggest a pairing for the next person to write. I'm going to post all of my drabbles from that event here.1. Nico x Umi (You Look Like Shit)2. Nico x Eli (The Sonic Movie)3. Kanan x Eli (Dance Videos)4. Kotori x You (Uniforms)5. Ruby x Leah (A Valentine's Surprise)6. Umi x Principal Minami (Archery) (platonic)7. Chika x Ruby (Adult Stuff?)8. Nozo x Eli (With a Stranger)9. Riko x Mari (Stress)
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Matsuura Kanan, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Ayase Eli/Yazawa Nico, Kazuno Leah/Kurosawa Ruby, Kurosawa Ruby/Takami Chika, Minami Kotori/Watanabe You, Ohara Mari/Sakurauchi Riko, Principal Minami/Sonoda Umi, Sonoda Umi/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Nico x Umi (You Look Like Shit)

Honoka, Umi, and Kotori all arrived at the roof together, being much too loud for Nico's liking.

"Let's go!" Honoka cheered, running ahead of the group. "Practice, practice." Kotori was smiling, and Umi... looked sickly, Nico noticed. The second-year had bags under her eyes, and seemed slower than usual. Umi must have known this, because she slapped her face in order to wake up.

"Ok," Umi started, "so the first thing today is-"

"You look like shit," Nico said bluntly.

Several other members glared at Nico, but she pretended not to notice. Instead, she stared Umi down.

"That's very rude," Umi said, crossing her arms.

"You look like you're falling asleep."

"I'm fine." The other girl said.

"No, you're not."

"I'm..." Umi stopped herself, a look of frustration on her face. "Listen. I'll sleep after practice. For now, let's move on."

Nico snorted.

"You're going to fall over if you try dancing now," Nico replied. "Why did you even come?"

The other girls quickly started taking sides.

"Everyone, she said she's fine," Kotori said.

"It's a bad idea to push yourself," Nozomi said.

"How did you get so tired?" Rin asked.

"It's fine! Umi would know if-" Honoka started, but Nico was never one to deal with her nonsense.

"Oi, come here." Nico pulled Umi to aside and put the girl's head into her lap. Nozomi whistled behind her, but Nico tried not to think about that.

"I'll give you Nico-nii's special lap pillow, so don't worry about today's practice."

Umi, the normally disciplined ever shameful girl, eagerly took the offer. To many open mouths and giggles, Umi closed her eyes and fell asleep on Nico's thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	2. Nico x Eli (The Sonic Movie)

If you told Eli before she was dating Nico that she was going to watch the Sonic movie in theaters, Eli wouldn't believe you.

Eli had always had an immature fear of movie theaters. Dark spaces were hard to deal with, but she was fine if someone else came with her. Usually, this was Nozomi or Arisa, but recently Nico had joined Eli on her trips to the theaters.

Nico had shockingly never gone to the movies as a kid. Pretty much every show or video her family watched was either free, on discount, or pirated. Nico didn't watch new movies, not until she and Eli started going together.

There was something about a giant "TV screen" that turned Nico into a kid again. If Nico's siblings were nearby Nico would hide her feelings, but when it was just the two of them Eli saw the absolute joy Nico had watching the latest and greatest. Nozomi always said Nico was cute when she was honest, and nowhere was Nico more honest then she was with a bucket of popcorn in a crappy red seat.

Eli arrived at the Yazawa apartment to take Nico to see, of all things, the Sonic movie. The young woman opened the door before Eli could even knock, and ran to the station holding Eli's hand. There was no question that Nico was excited.

Eli had no idea what to expect of the movie, but seeing Nico be excited about something so simple made her happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	3. Kanan x Eli (Dance videos)

Kanan loved dancing. It was a fun hobby that kept her in shape, and now it was getting her attention online. Kanan had recorded herself covering dances from professional idols and uploaded some of them to the net. Over time, she had managed a small community from it. A few of the users who commented on her videos were great dancers themselves, and it was fun to see so many people tackle the same choreography.

One day, Kanan got a private message from a user named BlondeGunner. She complimented Kanan's dancing, and then mentioned living in Tokyo. She asked if Kanan would want to meet up.

Kanan had never met up with someone from the internet. Curious, Kanan clicked on BlondeGunner's profile. What she saw dropped her jaw.

Ayase Eli, Muse's choreographer, and Dia's biggest idol had posted a number of dance covers of her own. Kanan had heard Eli was more into ballet than idol dances, but clearly she had adjusted because Eli had covered many more recent songs.

Kanan watched some of Eli's videos. The young woman was in good shape. She was very flexible, and she danced with a lot of grace. These videos definitely weren't a one-take deal, Kanan expected Eli did several takes and uploaded the best ones.

Eli's passion for dancing had gotten her a lot of followers of her own. Kanan saw a number of comments complimenting the blonde, especially on her figure. Which, Kanan could definitely agree with. Eli was as attractive as she was talented.

Eli also wanted to meet with her, Kanan realized. Talk about an incredible opportunity. Kanan quickly went back to the message Eli sent her.

"I'd love to meet up!" Kanan wrote, hitting send before slamming her laptop shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	4. You x Kotori (A Uniform)

Watanabe You was frustrated. She had decided to go on a shopping spree, hitting up a large Tokyo mall looking for uniforms. So far, her efforts bore no fruit. While there were many colorful outfits and even costumes in the regular clothing stores at the mall, You had yet to find a uniform that really sparkled.

This store had so far produced nothing. In annoyance, You turned towards the exit to leave. In her haste, she bumped into another woman knocking her down. The woman was carrying a stack of clothes, all of which fell over.

“Ah! I’m sorry.” You said, scrambling to help pick up the mess. As she grabbed one or two garments, she noticed one of the garments had a black and white coloring similar to that of a maid. Her uniform senses tingling, You help up the garment to find exactly what she wanted: an extremely cute maid uniform with a frilly white apron. The fabric was soft and nice, perfect for laying a head in.

You desperately wanted to ask the woman if she could take the outfit off her hands but given what had just happened that was too rude. This lady had gotten the uniform first. It hurt, but You shelved her hopes of acquiring the costume. Instead, she moved to help the person she bumped over.

The woman herself seemed unharmed, but she hadn’t moved from the floor. Her expression was somewhat dazed, and she was watching You.  
“Uhh, ma’am?” You asked. “Are you ok?” Now that the two were looking at each other, You had a feeling she had met this person before. Someone from her swimming competitions maybe? Or something Aqours related?

“Your...” When the woman finally spoke, there seemed to be a reverence in her voice, like a girl preparing to confess to her crush. She raised her hand... and touched You’s abs.  
You blushed strongly. “Miss?!”

“Your abs are amazing!” The woman said, boldly rubbing You’s belly. “And you’re so cute! Are you a model?”

“M...Miss?” You didn’t really know what to say. She was always appreciative of compliments, but this tactless perverted kind of attention was hard to deal with.

“Oh! I’m so sorry.” The woman said, not seeming sorry at all. She reached into her purse and pulled out, of all things, a business card. “Minami Kotori, I’m a designer! You really are amazing. If you’re ever looking for work, feel free to call.” There was a sparkle in her eyes not unlike what You had herself at times.

In a blur, Kotori scrounged up her clothes and walked off to the registers, leaving You stunned on the tiled floor.

Minami Kotori. You had just casually bumped into Minami Kotori from Muse and gotten her business card. Chika was _not_ going to believe this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	5. Ruby x Leah (A Valentine's Surprise)

Ruby opened the door to the Kazuno cafe. Sarah came out to greet her as a normal customer but stopped when she saw who it was.

"Ruby! Welcome," Sarah said. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Ruby smiled. She should be, but today was a special day for couples.

"I know, but today is Valentine's day!" Ruby said excitedly. She held up her boxed chocolates. "I wanted to meet Leah when she came home."

Valentine's day, a time to declare a heartfelt confession to your loved ones. It was natural for couples to surprise their partner for such an occasion, and Ruby had planned something special for her girlfriend. She had snuck a trip to Hakodate just to give Leah chocolate. Sarah looked surprised too, which was a good sign.

"Is that so? How wonderful." Sarah said, smiling. "Have a seat here. Would you like anything while you wait?"

"Umm... actually can I hide in Leah's room? I want to really surprise her." Ruby said. She clutched her fists under her, slightly nervous.

There was the slightest wiggle in Sarah's expression before she replied. "Of couse," she said," you know the way right."  
Ruby did. She walked through the wooden floors and found Leah's door. It was undecorated and cold, like Leah was when Ruby first met her. She was so scary back then. It made the young idol smile, thinking about where they started.

Ruby opened Leah's door.

"I'm here," Ruby whispered to herself. She moved to sit on the bed and froze up. "Pigii," Ruby squealed involuntarily.

Normally Leah's walls were as empty as her door. Ruby had assumed she preferred it that way, but she was being assaulted by new evidence. She was being assaulted... by herself.

Posters of the young idol's face covered two of the normally blank walls. One of the posters featured Leah as well, when the two were in Saint Snow Aqours together. Putting that one aside, every poster in the room was solo Ruby, smiling wide for the camera. Ruby's mouth was agape as she looked around the room. Just when Ruby thought she had seen everything, she spotted a nesoberi of herself sitting on the bed. It was unbelievable. It looked like an otaku had possessed her lovely Leah and possessed her to buy Ruby merchandise.

Which, Ruby had to admit, was a little flattering.

Behind her, Ruby heard a camera click. She turned to see Sarah, holding up her phone.

"Leah will be here soon, feel free to wait as long as you want. If it gets uncomfortable, you can come out to the front too." Sarah said, giving Ruby a thumbs up before leaving quickly.

Ruby sat down on Leah's bed, dazed. Sitting in a room of her own posters did sound really uncomfortable. Ruby looked at the nesoberi of herself.

"No fair. I thought I would surprise Leah." Ruby said sadly, picking up the plush toy. "But Leah surprised me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	6. Umi x Principal Minami (Archery) (platonic)

"She's not ready yet, Umi-chan." Kotori's mother said. "You're welcome to wait inside for her."

"Thank you, Minami-san." Umi said, stepping inside.

Umi had come to the Minami household to pick up Kotori for school. As she waited, the other woman spoke.

"And how have you been, Umi-chan? You don't visit anymore."

"I am sorry. Given my responsibilities to the dojo and as a member of Muse, I haven't had a lot of time to be visiting people." Umi said.

"Of course. You're juggling archery too are you not? You're as impressive as always."

Umi nodded. It was always nice to talk to an adult who respected her and her efforts.

"But there's no need to push yourself. Are you certain you want to do archery and Muse at the same time?"

Rather than answer immediately, the high schooler thought about what drew her to archery. Slow movements, open skies, and stillness. The key things that made archery great had no place in school idol activities.

"Archery is... refreshing. While I love my friends in Muse, they can be very chaotic." Umi replied

"And you look to archery for some quiet?"

"Exactly."

Minami-san laughed. "You talk about it like it's as easy as drinking tea."

"Forgive me, talking only of myself. How is your-"

"Umi-chan!!"

The pair turned to see Kotori, hastily pulling on her socks as she hobbled into the room.

"Kotori, let's go." Umi said, swiftly turning towards the door.

"Leaving already? I'd love to talk with you more." Minami-san said. Umi found herself hesitating at the door.

"I uhh... Thank you." Umi cursed herself. Why was responding to people who liked her always so hard. "That is to say, I'd like to speak with you more as well. Will you be at school?"

"I have my duties as a principal. But please, anytime outside of school, feel free to come over." Minami-san said.

"I will. Goodbye, Minami-san."

"Bye mom!" Kotori said, following Umi out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That prompt was cursed af lol  
> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	7. ChikaRuby (Adult Stuff?)

Chika was walking down the halls when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Chika-chan, am I still coming tonight?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! I asked my sisters and everything." Chika replied. "We're good to go."

"Oh~ What are you adorable girls upto at Chika-chiis?"

The two girls turned to see Mari, listening in on them. Not that the two were hiding, they were currently between classes and Ruby had walked out of her normal path to check plans.

"We're going to watch Muse!" Chika said brightly. Ruby nodded vigorously, pumped up by the plan.

"Didn't Dia get mad last time you did that?" Mari asked.

"Only because Ruby stayed too long. This time is different. Because this time-" Chika pumped her fist up in the air and said, "it's a sleepover!"

"Uyuh!" Ruby grunted and raised her fist as well.

"Exciting!" Mari said, clapping her hands together. "A night of passion, spent with a friend."

"We're going to stay up all night!" Chika said, pumping again.

"It'll be a marathon!" Ruby added.

"Ooh~ All night? Are you just going to watch Muse, or is there any adult stuff mixed in?" Mari winked at the girls.

"Muse is plenty adult!" Chika huffed.

"Ya, lots of adults watch Muse! Like my sister!" Ruby agreed, mimicking the huff.

"Dia isn't... I didn't mean..." Mari seemed completely thrown off by the girls' answer, something Chika felt incredibly proud of. "Nevermind. You girls have fun!" Mari hurried down the hallway, blinded by the duo's purity.

* * *

That night, as Chika and Ruby sat shoulder to shoulder dressed in sleeping attire watching Muse's last live, they were in tears.

"Muse-ic forever!" The pair yelled, waving their sticks in the bedroom.

Finally, it was done. The live was over, as was their marathon. Chika looked at the clock, it was 2am. It was a little dizzying to think about how much they just watched.

"Hey Chika? What did Mari mean by 'adult stuff?'" Ruby asked. The other girl shrugged.

"Maybe she thought we would drink sake?"

"S-s-sake? But we can't do that, we're in highschool!"

"I don't get it either. But it's doesn't matter anyways." Chika moved the laptop off her futon and stretched. "Wah~ Muse is so cool."

Ruby hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Mari took this opportunity to have a sleepover with Dia. They did lots of adult stuff.  
> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	8. NozoEli (With a Stranger)

Eli and Nozomi were drinking at a bar when Nozomi made a strange request.

"Elichii, no hovering near me for a minute, ok?"

Before Eli could say no, or yes, Nozomi got up from her seat. Eli watched as her girlfriend stroll up to another woman who was drinking by herself. When Nozomi greeted her, the loner's eyes glued onto the generous chest of Eli's very attractive girlfriend. 

Eli couldn't hear what they were saying, but something about the whole situation seemed wrong to Eli. As Nozomi began to chat up this woman, bad feelings filled Eli's mind. Her sweetheart seemed to be having a good time, but the other woman had a strange look in her eye. The two were acting... flirty? Eli chugged her drink and kept watching. Surely this stranger wasn't trying to ask Nozomi out?! Not when Eli was right there?! Not one to sit back, Eli got up. 

Nozomi turned to the sound of Eli's feet stomping through the pub, causing the stranger to stop talking. There was a curious expression on her face Eli didn't care to read.

"Excuse me, this is my girlfriend," Eli said, taking Nozomi by the hand.

"O-oh! I-I-I'm so sorry I-" the woman turned a deep red color, causing Eli to smirk.

"Don't worry about it. Just don't try anything." Eli said, walking off with her partner in tow.

They walked right to the front, paid, and left the bar into the cold night. In that time, Eli could not understand what Nozomi was doing. Did she not see the stranger looking up and down her curvy figure?

"For shame Eli-chii, I only had 35 seconds." The lady in question said. "We were having a good conversation." There was a smugness in her voice Eli didn't like, as if her cards had said all this would happen.

"You were having a good conversation while she watched your chest." Eli replied bluntly, the hint of a snarl in her voice.

"Hmm... did that happen? That's definitely not allowed." Nozomi moved so that Eli's arm was wrapped around her, shoving her head into the crook of Eli's neck. "My hero~ <3"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


	9. RikoMari (Stress)

Riko sat in the Aqours' clubroom, notebook open. Ideally, she and Chika would be studying together, but time was short and Aqours practice was high. The next hurdle for Aqours was around the corner, and as much as the pianist wanted to be working on their music she knew her studies needed to be dealt with.

So Riko was studying. She was trying. In the back of her mind, the notes to what would likely be the new song were playing, and it was tempting to cut studying off to work on the music. The pianist bit her lips. There was too much to do. It would be better to put piano off until she got home but...

The door slammed open, snapping Riko out of her thoughts.

"Oh~ Riko-chii? What's got your panties in a twist? No time to read your doujins?" Mari, as unrestrained as ever, sauntered into the room.

"Mari-chan, please. Mercy." Riko said, making her desire to be left alone clear. She had enough problems to deal with.

The Italian paid her no attention. "You've got stress written all over you. Having a bad time? Is it Chika-chii? Please tell me it's Chika-chii."

"No it's..." Riko wasn't sure she wanted to vocalize her problems managing her time. So she didn't. "No." She repeated.  
Riko went back to her notebook. Mari mock shivered.

"Cold~ So cold~ Would Riko-chii at least like a massage?"

She meant a washi, but nothing was said to deny the offer.

Mari got to work, pressing her hands into Riko's shoulders. It felt... actually very good. Riko stifled a very embarrassing moan, but her upperclassman said nothing. Mari was forceful, ready to wring some stuff spots for all she was worth.

"Look at you, relaxing. Just let Mama Mari work her magic."

Riko didn't want to respond to the phrase 'Mama Mari.' Instead, she closed her eyes and leaned into the massage. 

Mari's hands moved down to her back, and pressed into her shoulders in a way that hurt slightly. It was then Riko noticed all the little places she was suffering. She needed something like this more often, or maybe a visit to the Takami baths would help. 

Riko looked up to see Mari peering into her notebook.

"You're doing that wrong." Mari said. Her hands left Riko's body to pick up a pencil. "Do you need help with this?"

Riko really couldn't be more thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to join the server, please do! We're all about writing/reading Love Live fanfiction!  
> <https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>


End file.
